Indonesia's secret
by nana.0.o
Summary: Namun rupanya, gaung Hetalia akhir-akhir ini cukup membuatnya penasaran. Maka Nesia pun akhirnya membuka laptop kesayangannya dan mulai browsing mencari tahu tentang Hetalia. Request from Saki Sakumoto. Warning : OOT, OC, semoga sih enggak OOC atau typo.


**Summary :** Indonesia dan kawan-kawan, diluar Hetalia. Bisakah ini disebut AU? Author masih enggak terlalu ngerti lingkup nya AU buat apaan aja XD

**Author's Note :** Saya belum pernah bilang, tapi saya minoritas pendukung fem!Nesia #ditabok XP tapi bukan berarti saya nggak suka male!Nesia kok XD Oh iya, ini fic rikues-an **Saki Sakumoto**, hope you like it ^^

**PS : **reply buat anonim saya edit dibawah ya ^^ soale ini oneshot, bingung mau reply dimana XD

**Disclaimer :** masih punya si Abang hidekaz

**Warning :** (OOT = Out of Topic) (OOC = Out of Character) (OC = Other Character) Typo maybe. Pairingnya… ada deehhh…

* * *

Cerita ini dimulai dengan pertemuan antara seseorang dari Timur dan Barat. Prussia dan Indonesia. Nah, dari awal cerita saja sudah menampakkan tanda-tanda ke OOT dan OOC an. Coba kalian pikir, bagaimana mungkin Prussia yang statusnya sudah menjadi almarhum bisa bertemu Indonesia yang baru merdeka. Oke, enggak baru-baru banget sih, 65 tahun mungkin termasuk waktu yang lama. Tetapi penulis yakin kalau 65 tahun yang lalu pun, Prussia sudah menjadi almarhum. Meski sebenarnya ia belum mencari sumber sejarahnya sama sekali. Tapi, ia yakin sekali kalau Prussia… Oke, cukup, lupakan.

"Nah, Nesia… coba tonton Hetalia deh! Jangan mengaku gaul kalau belum nonton itu."

"Eh sori ya! Kalo lo belum nyoba magnum, itu baru gak gahol! Cuma hetalia doang mah…"

"Tau nggak?"

"enggak, lah!"

"Jadi… Hetalia itu, anime awesome tentang awesome blah blah blah dan awesome lalalala…" Jelas Prussia panjang lebar, namun mari kita percepat bagian penjelasan penuh ke-awesome-an ini sebelum mata anda rusak.

Dan seperti inilah respon yang diberikan Nesia ketika mendengar penjelasan itu "Ooo… gitu… iya ya ya, saya mengerti, oke, sip! He-eh, sip lah pokoknya." persis tanpa kurang satu tanda baca-pun, sama seperti respon terhadap perintah yang selalu diberikan oleh boss-nya tercinta. Mari kita ambil kesimpulan terburuk, Nesia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan.

.

.

.

Tapi rupanya, gaung Hetalia akhir-akhir ini cukup membuatnya penasaran. Maka Nesia pun akhirnya membuka laptop kesayangannya dan mulai browsing mencari tahu tentang Hetalia. Laptop asli buatan Indonesia dengan cicilan yang baru dibayar 3 bulan dari 2 tahun, serta koneksi internet menggunakan provider yang 'katanya' tercepat itu memang selalu membuat Nesia gigit jari. Koneksi super siput dan laptop yang lebih sering nge-hang daripada normal, dipaksanya untuk terus memuaskan rasa keingintahuannnya yang teramat besar. Sampai akhirnya 3 jam kemudian ia berhasil mendownload episode 01 anime ini.

Tanpa menunggu lama, ia pun mulai menontonnya

_**Yosh minna! Kyou kara sekai kaigi ga hajimeruzo! Sekai no mondai o hitotsu hitotsu kaiketsu ikou janai ka? Muzukashii mondai o chikara o awasete kitto dekiru! Ja mazu wa ore kara ikuzo! **_

_**Hantai iken wa mitomenaizo!**_

"Tunggu.. tunggu… hectic banget ni anime! Cepet banget ngomongnya! Gila!"

_**Watashi wa amerika-san no iken o sansei shimasu.**_

_**Mata ka Nihon! Jibun no iken o ie!**_

_**Ore wa hantai da! Sonna okashii na iken sansei suru wake…**_

_**Ja ore wa igirisu to amerika wa hantai da**_

_**Docchi da yo!**_

_**Mata ore no iken hantai ka?**_

"Eh buset! Gue belon selesai baca sub-nya! Itu siapa aja sih yang ngomong? Amerika… Inggris… Perancis…. Err…."

_**DAMAREE! Ochitsuite, hanashi o yukkuri shite! **_

"Oohh… ada Jerman yang menenangkan suasana. Akhirnya keluar tokoh normal juga."

_**Saa, iken o dasu hito ga te o akete…**_

"Nah… gini seharusnya rapat itu. Yang mau kasih pendapat, angkat tangan. Hmm… bagus-bagus…"

_**Jaa, Itaria!**_

_**Eh.. uhm… PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~**_

"Nah…. Lo…. Kacau lagi…." Dan tulisan Hetalia pun muncul di layar. _Oh, yang tadi Cuma prolog toh_, pikir Nesia. Ia pun lanjut menonton. Adegan pertama, German yang sedang berpatroli menemukan sebuah kotak bertuliskan 'TOMAT'. Selanjutnya,

TO BE CONTINUED…

"HAAAAH? APAAN INI? ANIM APAAN BARU MULAI LANGSUNG BERSAMBUNG! KAMPRET!" Untungnya Nesia berhasil menahan keinginannya melempar vas bunga ke layar laptop cicilan tak berdosa itu. Jujur ia tidak terlalu mengerti maksud dan tujuan sebenarnya anime singkat itu. Oleh karenanya, ia memutarnya kembali sampai ia memahami cerita dan mengenali semua Negara yang ada di episode 1.

"Kok gue nggak ada ya?" Komen awal yang sangat salah.

"Padahal gue kan cukup kece dan ngetop." Komen kedua yang makin salah.

Penasaran dengan keberadaan dirinya di anime itu, Nesia justru tambah semangat mendownload setiap episodenya—meski itu berarti menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama—.

Berminggu minggu sudah dihabiskannya untuk melengkapi koleksi anime Hetalia. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga mencari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Hetalia, baik doujin, fanart, maupun fanfiction. Ibarat kata, Nesia sudah mulai keranjingan. Salah satu kesenangannya adalah membandingkan karakter anime dengan manusia aslinya, yang pada kenyataannya memang tidak berbeda jauh. Italy persis sama seperti yang digambarkan oleh Himaruya sensei. Yang berbeda hanya rambut melingkar yang menggantung aneh di kepalanya. Rambut aneh itu sebenarnya tidak ada. Memang pada waktu-waktu tertentu saat rambutnya berantakan, helaian rambut melingkar itu muncul meski tidak terlalu terlihat jelas.

France tidak selalu berlari-lari telanjang dan hanya ditutupi sekuntum mawar. Itu hanya kebiasaan lamanya yang kadang-kadang masih terbawa.

Sedangkan gambaran 'orang itu' sama persis dengan aslinya, tak ada yang berubah. Membuat Nesia tersenyum setiap kali melihat karakter 'nya'.

Cukup melihat-lihat karakter lain. Saatnya mencari tahu tentang karakter dirinya sendiri. Seperti yang telah disinggung-singgung tadi. _Masa orang se-awesome Indonesia belum muncul sama sekali?_ Pikirnya penasaran. _Oke, bukan awesome, gue bukan plagiator. Mari kita cari kata lain, hmm… gimana kalau, keren? Cool? Seksi? Apapun kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkan ke-kerenan gue. gue sekudunya ada di anime ini! manga deh paling enggak!_

Dengan otak yang agak tergeser sehingga menyebabkan pikiran-pikirannya tidak karuan, Nesia makin mendekati sebutan 'freak' karena akhirnya ia berhasil mencintai laptop siput dihadapannya dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwa. Tiap detik, menit, jam, dan hari-hari dilaluinya bersama sang laptop tercinta.

Dengan segenap perjuangan serta keringat yang bercucuran karena memang rumahnya tidak memiliki AC, akhirnya Nesia menemukan karakter dirinya. Masih OC memang, tapi tidak apa-apa, setidaknya dia ada dan diakui. Berita membahagiakan itu datang ketika ia akhirnya masuk ke dunia FFN. Tempat para author FanFiction berkumpul. Mengetahui ada tag 'Indonesia' di deretan 'Language', tentu saja ia senang bukan kepalang. Apalagi ketika akhirnya ia menemukan fanfiction bertuliskan OC!Indonesia dia antara deretan fanfic USxUK, USxfem!UK, AmericaxEngland, dan semacamnya.

Sebagian besar memang menuliskan male!Indonesia, meski tetap ada yang menulis fem!Indonesia, namun Indonesia tidak peduli apapun gender nya dalam cerita ini.

"Aku ini jadi cewek pasti cantik, kalau jadi cowok pun pasti ganteng…. Karena kalian—para author—belum tahu wujudku yang sebenarnya, jadi kumaafkan." Kata Indonesia sambil menghadap siput—laptopnya tercinta—dan memasang tampang se-suci dewi Kwang Im.

Sayang, kegembiraannya hanya bertahan beberapa saat saja. Indonesia serta merta merubah tampang suci nya menjadi tampang horror ala scream…

Oke, itu enggak seram, baiklah, tampang horror ala jigsaw…

Hmmm… masih terlihat seperti badut idiot.

Cukup… terserah kalian, pokoknya tampangnya horror seakan ingin memakan orang hidup-hidup.

_Rakyatnya… para author-author sialan itu…._

_Berani-berani nya merekaa!_

_BERANI BERANI NYA PARA AUTHOR SIALAN ITU BUKA AIB-AIB GUE! KAMFREEEEEEEEDDDDD!_

_OH IYA BANGET! GUE EMANG TUKANG TELAT! MALES GERAK! BEGO DAN KETINGGALAN JAMAN! _

_Tapi kan nggak perlu disebarin dan diumbar-umbar gitu… huhuhuhu hiks…._

_Gue kan masih punya segudang sifat baik…_

_Kenapa sih enggak itu aja yang ditulisss… huhuhuhu…_

_Kalian tega… tegaaaaaa…. Sama personifikasi Negara kalian sendiri…._

_Dan kenapa… KENAPA OOHHH! _

_KENAPA GUE SERING DI-PAIRING-IN SAMA NETHERE LICIK DAN MALAYSIA BEGO!_

_Sama sekali enggak ada indah-indahnya… huhuhu…._

_Kenapa enggak sama __**dia**__… _

_Ada sih, tapi dari beribu-ribu fanfic, Cuma ada 2? Sedih banget nggak sih…_

_Padahal kan udah jelas… dia sahabat terbaik gue…_

.

.

.

Berkat kegalauannya kemarin, Indonesia malas berhubungan dengan siput untuk sementara waktu. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk bermalas-malasan di bale-bale dan twitter-an menggunakan BB second nya saja. Baru saja ia membuka account twitternya, berpuluh-puluh mention telah masuk.

"APAAN INI?"

Bunyi mention itu hampir sama semua, hanya saja dari orang yang berbeda-beda. Mention sekaligus yang ditujukan untuk 4 orang, Indonesia, Malaysia, Luxembourgh, dan Portuguese. Kalian bisa menebak?

Yap, bunyinya…

**SELAMAT YA! KALIAN BEREMPAT AKHIRNYA DIGAMBAR SAMA HIMARUYA-SENSEI! Meski belum official sih…**

"APAAAAA? BENERAN NIH? SERIUSAN? SERRIUSS LO? SERRIUUSSSSS? AAAAA….! " Indonesia langsung berlari menemui siputnya tercinta.

Menunggu loading untuk menampilkan satu gambar benar-benar membutuhkan kesabaran.

Mula-mula, Gambar Portuguese yang muncul…

"Oh! Mirip banget!"

Kemudian disusul oleh Louxembourgh…

"Hmm… enggak keliatan jelas… tapi ini belum ditentuin cewek apa cowoknya ya?"

Dan yang telah ditunggu-tunggu…

…

…

…

_Ini…_

_Gue? _

_Sayang sekali kurang mirip… cantikan aslinya. Tapi yah, sudahlah…_

Ketika gambar Malaysia akhirnya muncul…

"HUAKAKAKAKAKAKAK! INI MALON PAKE WIG KALI YAH! MUKANYA MIRIP! BANCI ABIS! Sayang sekali himaruya-san, Malaysia itu aslinya cowok…"

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Indonesia akhirnya mengunjungi FFN lagi. Kegalauan terjadi dimana-mana, banyak yang sedih karena tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Indonesia itu perempuan. Ada kelompok minoritas yang rupanya cukup puas. Tetapi yang membuatnya marah besar adalah pernyataan kalau…

"adduuuhhh enggak terima eike pere sih ocreng, tapi jangan bilang akika bencess doongg… eike kurang cuco apa sih boo…" (1)

…

"Kak… ngapain?" Tanya Singapore takut-takut dari belakang pintu. Nesia terdiam sepersekian detik dengan gaya bencis sebelum akhirnya berdehem dan merubah gayanya mejadi cool seperti biasa.

"Eng.. enggak apa-apa kok, Singapore." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan menatap Singapore penuh arti.

_Jangan tanya macam-macam kalau masih ingin hidup!_

Singapore menjawab tatapan kakaknya dengan tawa garing "ha ha.."

_Aku juga enggak pengen tau kok, kak._

"Ngomong-ngomong, dari tadi dipanggil sama Australia loh, kak. Nggak disuruh masuk?"

"Hah? Masa? Yaudah deh. Suruh masuk aja."

Singapore segera beranjak untuk memanggil Australia, kemudian berniat langsung pulang ke rumah mungilnya.

"Tunggu Singapore, nanti kalau ke depan, tolong sekalian liat pagar rumah Malaysia ya. Kemarin dia seenaknya memindah pagar, sampai pohon mangga-ku pindah ke halaman nya. Sialan anak itu."

"Oke kak!" Jawab Singapore penuh semangat. Ia pun meninggalkan kamar Indonesia dengan senyuman licik yang masih tersungging di bibirnya.

_Kak Malaysia bodoh! Kalau begitu caranya pasti ketahuan. Coba dia mencoba cara-ku, pasti berhasil. Buktinya sampai sekarang Kak Indonesia tidak tahu kalau aku menggeser pagarku ke rumahnya senti demi senti…_

Sesampainya di depan pintu, "He he he…"

"Kok kamu tiba-tiba ketawa?" Tanya Australia pada Singapore yang tiba-tiba gelagapan mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"A..ah, enggak ada apa-apa kok. Kata kak Nesia, disuruh masuk aja. Dia ada di kamar."

Singapore melangkah menjauhi rumah kakaknya. Melihat sosok Singapore dari belakang dan bahunya yang naik turun, Australia tahu kalau anak itu tertawa lagi. Entah apa yang sedang ditertawakannya, ia tampak bahagia sekali.

"Yo! Nesia! Coba tebak!"

"Apa?"

"Tebak aja!"

"Apaan yang mau ditebak, nyet! Pertanyaannya aja enggak ada!"

"AKU BERHASIL MENJINAKKAN BUDI LOH!" Kata Australia tiba-tiba. Entah apa maksudnya memberi tebakan pada Nesia di awal pembicaraan.

Nesia memandang teman lama nya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mungkin maksud dari tatapannya adalah seperti berikut…

_Aku tidak percaya Budi bisa dijinakkan…._

Atau

_Budi itu kan ganas sekali… menjinakkannya itu cuma mimpi…_

Tapi kalimat yang keluar adalah, "Budi…. Yang mana ya?" Tanya Indonesia dengan tampang bodohnya, sukses membuat Australia oleng ke samping kanan.

"Aduhh! Makanya kalau ngasih nama piaraan jangan BUDI semuaaa… begini nih jadinya! Nama komodo-mu Budi, Harimau Sumatra juga Budi, Gajah Lampung juga Budi, Burung perkutut juga budi, Merak cantik yang udah jelas-jelas betina juga kamu kasih nama Budi. Jangan bilang laptop kesayangan kamu itu namanya Budi juga…"

"Enggak kok, namanya siput. Tapi nama siputnya, Budi…."

Serta merta Australia menepuk jidatnya.

"Emang nama Budi kenapa sih? Nama mantan pacarmu ya?" Tanya Australia penasaran.

Nesia menggeleng, "Wajar kalau kamu enggak tau betapa penting nya nama Budi bagi-ku, Aussie. Berkat Budi dan keluarganya lah rakyatku bisa membaca. Kalau tidak ada dia, rakyatku pasti buta huruf semua."

"Begitu?"

"Iya. Kalau kamu masih tidak mengerti juga, cobalah jadi rakyatku sebentar dan belajar membaca. Pasti kau akan berterimakasih kepada Budi, Ibu Budi dan Bapak Budi." Australia hanya mengangguk ragu.

Setelah itu, Indonesia langsung terburu-buru menuju kamar mandi karena panggilan alam. Australia yang ditinggal sendiri, mencari cari kegiatan yang bisa dilakukannya selagi menunggu.

"Nesia! Boleh aku pinjam siput?"

"Budi? Boleh, pakai saja."

Dengan segera, Australia segera menjamah Siput…Err…Budi… atau siapapun itu. Tadinya ia berniat membuka account twitternya, namun dengan koneksi super siput, ia bosan juga. Akhirnya ia hanya melihat-lihat tab yang telah dibuka oleh Nesia, semuanya tentang Hetalia. _Rupanya Nesia juga tertarik dengan animanga aneh ini, hihi._

Bosan melihat tab-tab tentang hetalia itu, Australia iseng membuka-buka folder milik Indonesia. Ia melihat-lihat koleksi video bertuliskan, Keong Racun, Cinta satu Malam, Cenat Cenut dan lain-lain yang sangat tidak akrab di telinga nya. Australia tidak berani mengambil resiko untuk melihat video apakah itu, instingnya memerintahkan untuk mengabaikan demi keselamatannya sendiri. Namun ia mengabaikan insting itu ketika menemukan folder yang sangat menarik.

Nggak ada apa apa

_klik_

beneran enggak ada apa apa

_klik_

jangan dibuka nanti nyesel

_klik_

dibilangin jangan dibuka

_klik_

BUKA AJA KALO PENGEN MATI

_Klik_

KEMATIANMU AKAN SANGAT MENYIKSA

_Klik_

KUTUKAN SEDANG BERJALAN

_Klik_

MATI MATI MATIIII!

_Klik_

Akhirnya terbukalah isi sesungguhnya dari deretan folder aneh itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Australia begitu mengetahui isi folder itu adalah gambar-gambar karakternya di Hetalia. Banyak sekali sampai ia harus terus men-scroll pointer itu jauh ke bawah untuk melihat semuanya. Australia sedang makan, Australia sedang berpose keren, Australia sedang membaca buku, bahkan ada gambar Australia sedang mandi. Dan yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah 2 icon Microsoft Word yang dengan segenap keberaniannya, ia buka.

* * *

**Hero**

_Dengan lembut Australia mendekap tubuh Indonesia. Hal yang sering ia lakukan untuk menghibur wanita itu dikala sedih._

_"__Itu sebabnya aku menyukaimu, Nesia. Karna kita punya banyak kemiripan…,"__ bisiknya dalam hati._

_"Tenanglah," Australia melepaskan Indonesia dari pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Kita pasti akan menemukannya. Percayalah padaku,"_

_Ada siratan lega di mata kenari Indonesia ketika mendengar pernyataan itu. Australia memang nation yang sangat tepat untuk diandalkan._

_"Sungguh?" tatap Indonesia malu-malu tapi mau. Entah mengapa suasana di tempat itu mendadak romantis dan percakapan yang dilontarkan bak pernyataan: Maukah kau menikah denganku?_

_

* * *

_

Australia menutup mulutnya dan menahan napas ketika membaca-nya.

"I..ini… fanfiction tentang aku dan… Nesia?" Ia pun melanjutkan membuka yang kedua.

* * *

**Jika Sikat Gigi Saling Cinta**

_Ya Tuhan, betapa manisnya kekasihku!_

_Si pria sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia merenggut kilat handuk yang melingkar di pinggang pasangannya. Menyergapnya. Membatasi ruang geraknya ke dinding._

_"Wha... __wait__... Lo mau ap—" kata-katanya terhenti ketika mendengar bisikan mengganggu Australia di telinganya yang sensitif. Begitu lembut... namun, entahlah, ia begitu terangsang dan wajahnya serta merta memancarkan semburat merah menyala kayak nama koran mesum ibukota._

_"A...Aust...ngh" Indonesia tak kuasa menolak. Apalagi menyadari Australia yang sudah menekan titik-titiknya yang paling lemah bila disentuh. Titik-titik yang hanya diketahui Australia-nya seorang._

_Indonesia pasrah. Ia menutup matanya. Mengharapkan kelanjutan aksi-aksi penyerangnya._

_

* * *

_

Kali ini Australia berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

'BRAK'

"aahh~ legaaa…. Aussie? Kamu ngapain?" Tanya Indonesia ketika melihat Australia menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan tangan kiri.

'DEG!' Dengan segera, Australia memencet tombol restart.

"Akhh! Kok di-restart! Yang tadi belum kusimpan tau!"

"Ma-maaf Nesia, tadi si Budi tiba-tiba nge-hang."

Nesia memang jauh lebih mengetahui bahwa siput-nya sering sekali nge-hang seperti itu. Namun tetap saja, mengingat data-data yang belun sempat disimpan membuatnya kecewa.

"Sudahlah Nesia, sebagai gantinya, ayo kutraktir makan malam." Kata Australia berusaha menghibur seraya menggenggam lengan Nesia dan menariknya keluar.

"Tapi sekarang masih siang."

"Baiklah, makan siang kalau begitu, Ayo."

"Tapi… aku belum ganti baju."

Australia mengamati Indonesia dengan pakaiannya yang amat sederhana, pakaian sehari-harinya di rumah. Tiba-tiba saja kalimat-kalimat fanfiction yang tadi terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Dan ia berusaha menyembunyikan semburat pink di pipinya dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa, ka..kau… tetap terlihat manis kok." Nesia bengong mendengar perkataan Australia yang amat tidak terduga itu.

"Ta..tapi… aku belum mandi…" Kali ini Australia yang bengong mendengar pernyataan Indonesia.

_Belum mandi katanya? !  
_

Dengan segera Australia melepaskan genggamannya dan mempersilahkan Indonesia untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Sembari menunggunya mandi, Australia berpikir keras bagaimana memberi pemahaman kepada Indonesia, bahwa di dunia ini hanya ada mandi pagi dan sore/malam, bukan MANDI SIANG.

**Selesai**

Ahahaayy selesai! Yeay! Utang saya lunas yaa! XD

Meski endingnya sangat oh-gak-romantis-abis. Gue bener2 lupa gimana cara nulis romance.

Sebelumnya, kamus dulu…

(1) aduh, enggak terima gue cewek sih oke, tapi jangan bilang gue banci dong. Kurang cantik apa sih gue… (Credit : kamus banci)

Untuk kata-kata bahasa Jepang di awal2 enggak usah diartiin lah, nggak penting juga… Cuma mau menggambarkan betapa cepetnya mereka ngomong waktu rapat dunia itu.

Dan reaksi nesia waktu nonton hetalia episot 1 itu kisah nyata gue sendiri XD

Credit :

**1. Hero by : Saki Sakumoto**

**2. Jika sikat gigi saling jatuh cinta by: NatureMature**

Gomen gak minta ijin sebelumnya XD tapi gapapa kan ya gue pajang disini?

Gapapa kaaannn…? #nodongpiso

review untuk fic panjang-tapi-tulisannya-oneshot gaje ini?

* * *

**reply for anonim**

**babababababa** : bener ga tu jumlah bababa nya? thanks reviewnya ya ^^ kalo otak penuh ide pasti saya nulis lagi XD

**chiiari:** WAAAWW! fic yang mana kah? saya gak tau XDD karna baru aktif 2 bulan ini, jadi cuma tau 2 fic itu aja XD

**cdjet :** boleh boleh XD tapi jadinya fem!nesia x male!malaysia ya XD tapi nunggu ide menghampiri dulu~ huahahaha

**eka kuchiki :** ah gapapa XD saya juga kalo nge ripiu dari HP males login~ huahahaha XD thanks reviewnya ya :3 n semangat buat bikin laporan praktikumnya XDD (ini juga bela2in nulis duluan dibanding ngerjain laporan buat besok #ditabokdosen) jadi ini bener masuk AU? hehe yaudah deh. maklumlah masi anak baru XP suka keder masalah begituan XD

**uchiha kurapika :** saya mantan fujoshi lo dulu... XDD #pengakuandosa tapi udah cukup lama berenti gara2 beberapa hal. huakakakakak XD iya dong! malaysia sekudunya cowok! biar bisa melayucest! hidup melayucest! pokoknya kalo nggak ada melayucest, itu berarti say hi buat harem!thailand #ngakaklaknat

**Akari Natsuya:** hayoooo~ kumpulan bocah2 males login XD #gakngacagitu di summary-nya emang nggak ditulis pairingnya kok~ hehe. kan biar penasaran ^w^ bagus deh kalo fic ini bikin seger. ohohoho XD thanks ripiu nya~ #lambe2


End file.
